Helping a friend in need
by jancovorster
Summary: its about 2 friends that fel inlove. their ladys was stolen from them and thei trande to save them


Helping a friend in need

Quicksilver

Black thunder

Lightning

Brown eyes

Ones upon a time there was a little planet named the Black Planet. Quicksilver and Black thunder was sitting in the bar and having a beer when to gorgeous ponies walk in and order two shots of sex on the beach . Black thunder told his friend that he should go and ask the ponies if they want to join them.

Quicksilver jumps up and asked his friend if he was crazy because he was afraid of . Black thunder decided to help his friend to get over his fear of maresmare.

Black thunder walked over to the ponies and asks them for their numbers and left.

The next day he decided to call Lightning over and have a chat with Quicksilver. She came and over and waited for Quicksilver to finish in the shower. When Quicksilver finished and got out of the bathroom and saw Lightning he screamed and ran out of the house to the training center where he and Black thunder trained. She followed and forced him to talk to her with a whip.

He started to like her but he was too stubborn to mention that to her. The one day aliens invade the planet and started killing the ponies of the planet.

The aliens captured Lightning and Brown eyes the friends decided to help them.

They face of thousands of aliens so that they can rescue the mares. When they to the mothership it lifted off and took to the sky; the friends was disappointed because now they can't be with the mare they love. Black thunder decided to go to Azeroft; a planet far from the Republic areas to find a ship capable of FTL flight.

Quicksilver started training and a crosser to learn the Jeti fighting skills so that the aliens didn't have a chance against him .Black thunder learned how to fly a ship so that he could get them to where they needed to be.

When they got to Azeroft they met a young boy called Luke Skywalker and his garden Obeone Kenobee. Obeone helped the ponies to find a captain with a ship capable of FTL they found a captain called Orgarde.

The ponies travel further with Obeone until the found the planet the Gordaft to chers for the aliens their when they got to the planet it was already destroyed en hive ships was being produced there. The friends decided that it is best if they destroyed the planet with the hive ships still on it so that there would not be more in the future.

One of the motherships fled the planet and jumped in to FTL just before the planet was destroyed. The hive ship had supplies on it and it went to a solar system not far from their garden – the ship that the ponies where on- followed and when they got there they flew right into the Republics army. The garden was badly damagedverly damesd and they had to getgot to small planet to find supplies for it. The planet was called Remingtoncreed they found lots of rebels on the planet and they decided to help them. They found 4 more ships and now they became an army.

Quicksilver and Black thunder was now fully trained Jeti and learned how to fly crossers. The fleet got to the home planet of young Luke and there they started to clean up the Republic's messes.

Black thunder and Quicksilver got in there ship and flew off in search of Lightning and Brown eyes. When they just wanted to give up there in the far reaches of space the aliens mother ship that invaded their home planet popped up out of nowhere . The ponies loaded their weapons and engaged the aliens head on when they defeated the aliens and got hold of their ship the mares was not on it .

They flew to the aliens' home planet after getting the coordinates from the ship. Black thunder and Quicksilver engage the enemy killing everyone in their path. When they got to the temple of the aliens there were no more guards left to kill. Black thunder told Quicksilver to go in first because Black thunder was too afraid. Quicksilver walked in followed by Black thunder. When they were walking in they were looking at all the best that the aliens have killed.

When they got to the temple throne room the doors slammed shut behind them and the alien king and queen came out behind the thrones they started a battle and Quicksilver took on the alien king , the king was a fierce warrior on his day and he slew a lot of aliens . Black thunder took on the queen that was twice his size and she was the most dangerous alien on the planet. They fought for about 10 hours before they slayed the aliens. They started the search for the dungeons but could not find them. They started searching for them on the planet and also found nothing.

They started searching on the moon and on the 5th moon they found a small building or they thought it was small; the building was built into the moon core throughout the moon. They searched and searched and in the deepest cell they heard crying from the mares they ran and ran through water and found the cell mates throughout the doors when they got to the cell there were 4 more guards. Quicksilver saw the guards and told Black thunder that they need a plan.

They made a plan that Black thunder walked to them and greets them, meanwhile Quicksilver sneaks up behind the guards and attacks from behind. When the other guards see them they started to attack Black thunder they defeated them and rescued the mares.

They flew back to their home planet finding it to be re populated.

With Celestia and Twilight and the other ponies they went to the bar that they first met in and bought it back and called the bar "Helping I friend in need."

Then Black thunder married Brown eyes and Quicksilver married Lightning after 10 years of trying to talk to each other and help from Brown eyes and Black thunder

The end


End file.
